Desesperado
by MangleSoul
Summary: Este era su golpe definitivo, era su boleto dorado para regresar a lo que un día fue su hogar pero en medio de la pelea contra el humano apestoso algo sucedió que hizo que todo se fuera a la ruina.


Ocho largos años estancado en la Tierra, ocho años ideando planes y todos fallaron rotundamente, doce años irken que aún mantenía comunicación con sus Más Altos que a espaldas del pequeño invasor defectuosos era el bufón de todo el imperio. Todo el tiempo invertido en su misión secreta parecía no dar frutos, es cierto que en varias ocasiones dejó caos a su paso pero seguía teniendo esos enfrentamientos con el apestoso humano Dib que le recordaba que él estaría para detenerlo, dando el mismo monólogo como héroe de la Tierra y como jamás se rendiría aunque le costara la vida.

Las primeras veces fue divertido, disfruto las peleas con esa larva humana, el cómo muchas veces llegaron a treguas con tal de que solo Zim fuera el responsable de la aniquilación total de la Tierra salvado el día más de un par de veces, pero últimamente solo quería deshacerse de una buena vez de aquel que una vez lo hizo sentir como una amenaza real a comparación de otros de su especie que solo lo tomaban como otro loco. Muchas veces tenía esos pensamientos lúgubres en los que anhelaba regresar a su hogar, odiaba admitirlo pero extrañaba a sus compañeros y el espacio en su amplio concepto. Extrañaba los dulces que se le otorgaban a los invasores al igual que sus misiones que si bien eran cortas a comparación de una conquista de todo un planeta, lo hacía sentir más estoico de lo que muchas veces podía aparentar, total estaba en su código de programación pero era toda una experiencia, cada respirar cada patada en el campo de batalla, se sentía vivo ...algo que este planeta le estaba quitando por derecho.

Desde la última pelea con el humano dejó muy en claro que estaba más que harto de todo, su plan fue catastrófico en comparación de otros, logró lastimar gravemente al apestoso humano, ¡incluso estuvo a nada de arrebatarle la vida con sus propias manos! Pero algo lo detuvo; tal vez se confió, tal vez fue por el agotamiento de la pelea, tal vez fue por la explosión que logró lastimarlo y por lo tanto dejando escapar al humano.

Con algo de ayuda de Gir y minialce logró llegar a la base sin ser perseguidos por la policía que ahora era otro problema que lidiar. Ya dentro de la base observo sus quemaduras en sus manos que ya estaban casi del todo sanas, la peluca estaba hecha un desastre al igual que su uniforme. Poco le importó ya que solo avanzó hasta el elevador ignorando las tonterías que Gir decía, el silencio del elevador fue paz para sus oídos. Era lo único que necesitaba en estos momentos. Zim pocas veces recurre al silencio pero era cuando algo realmente lo molestaba, este día fue uno de esos casos en el cual avanzó por toda su base sin decir una sola palabra. Se mantuvo hasta altas horas pensando y analizando su fracaso. El plan era perfecto, su arma fue hecha con el mejor metal que este miserable planeta pudo ofrecerle, mantuvo tanto a Dib como a Gaz fuera de su camino el tiempo suficiente para avanzar hasta su segunda fase de su plan.

Por cuestiones del destino Dib descubrió un hueco en su plan lo que pudo detenerlo a tiempo antes de inyectar el veneno definitivo en la corteza. Zim tuvo ventaja en la pelea, sin embargo Dib no se quedaba abajo ya que en todo este tiempo de convivir con el alienígena el humano aprendió rápido tanto pelear como burlar al invasor. Entre más recordaba su squeedly spooch se estremecía de dolor, llegando al punto en que solo la imagen de la mirada de Dib que solo suplicaba piedad una vez que lo mantuvo cerca de lo que sería su muerte segura. No pudo soportarlo más, a paso veloz se dirigió al panel de control y con una breve investigación en su computadora logró descubrir ese malestar … era cariño.

¿Cariño? ¿¡Cariño a un inútil humano!?

Eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso, en todos sus años como invasor jamás pensó que ese repugnante sentimiento llegará a surgir en un ser de guerra, tan siquiera que estaba en su programación lo que por un momento sintió ganas de arrancar su Pak. De todos los episodio en su estancia en la tierra justamente tuvo que paralizarlo en lo que sería el golpe definitivo que tanto tiempo había esperado para tomar a ese planeta como suyo. Ese era su boleto dorado al Massive, pasaría al frente con la frente en alto y recibiría el elogio tanto de sus líderes y todo el ejército irken.

No pudo contener su amargura al recordar lo que una vez escuchó en la academia, aquellos que lo manifestaban eran considerados defectuosos pero... Él no es un defectuoso ¡él es el mejor invasor que todo el imperio irken a tenido en milenios!, él era el único al cual se le había asignado una misión secreta, él era el único motivo por el cual los Más Altos aún seguían en contacto constante para saber sus reportes.

-¡Daría lo que fuera por deshacerme de ese apestoso humano!- maldigo en lo que parecía que tendría un ataque de ira, un sonido sordo hizo que la base quedara a oscuras.

-¿Computadora?- Preguntó algo confuso, rara vez se presentaba un corto en su energía, normalmente era a causa de Gir pero este se encontraba arriba viendo la televisión y no causaba problemas hasta que sus programas favoritos acabarán. Fue al panel de controles en busca del botón de emergencia de emergencia. Una vez activado espero un breve momento pero nada sucedió, las luces aún permanecían apagadas y no había respuesta por parte de la computadora.

-¡Computadora!- volvió a llamar esta vez con un tono más exigente. Este día no podía empeorar más.

Solo las pantallas de su base iluminaron la sala, pero en vez de tener el símbolo irken tan característico de su tecnología en ellas se apreciaba el símbolo de un sombrero de copa.

Tuvo que ocultar parte de sus ojos para apreciar aquel símbolo, no fue hasta que escuchó la estática en sus altavoces que miro por completo aquella pantalla mas grande de la sala. Solo dio unos pasos para acercarse a lo que parecía ser una invitación, el sonido le molestaba pero había algo que lo hacía sentirse seguro, había algo llamándolo, algo que hacía que sus antenas se moviera gradualmente con cada paso hasta llegar al panel de controles, el alienígena se quedó anonadado.

Su cuerpo se congeló en un estado repentinamente sorprendido, y más aún con aquellas palabras que salieron de sus altavoces...

-¿Problemas con héroes?-

* * *

**Hola criaturas del señor, espero que les haya gustado esta pequeña historia que me llego de la nada, básicamente fue como un crossover light entre Invasor Zim y Villanos.**  
**Nos vemos pronto y muchas gracias por leer...**


End file.
